youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Kirby
Kirby is the main protagonist from Kirby. Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky He is one of the friends of Stephen Squirrelsky. Kirby plays as The Magic Carpet in Jimmyladdin (JimmyandFriends Style) Kirby Played as Velma Blake in Mickey & Pooh's Scooby Doo 2 Transformers Scene Parody He is a Detective Kirby Played Gloria in the Pacific Ocean Series He is a hippo Kirby Played Pikachu in Pokemon (Disney Human Style) He is a eclectic Pokemon Kirby played Kate Houghton in Ocean Tunes: Back in Action He is a Girl Kirby played Bob the Minion in Characters (Minions) He is a minion Kirby played SkyTrain Mark I #131 * He is a playable with Thayne Prouten -- Kirby 64 The Crystal Shards edition Kirby played SkyTrain Mark I #152 * He is a non-playable -- Kirby Right Back at Ya edition Kirby plays Chip In Kirby plays Dale In Kirby plays Zipper In He is a Green bug Kirby plays Bug In Bunny + Ball (Gumball Watterson X Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) Style) He is a Red bug Kirby plays Winnie the Pooh in The Many Adventures of Kirby the Pink Ball, Kirby the Pink Ball (Winnie the Pooh), Kirby's Grand Adventures: The Search for Steven, Kirby's Heffalump Movie,Kirby the Pink Ball (2011) and The Book of Kirby Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are in The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Kirby Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Yoshi and Kirby's Adventures Heroes Category:Kids Category:Childs Category:Children Category:Young Characters Category:Youngest Characters Category:Brothers Category:Karyll's Favorite Characters Category:Gumball Watterson X Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) Heroes Category:4Kids Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Animals Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Brothers Category:Karyll's Favorite Characters Category:4Kids Characters Category:Jaden Yuki's Friends Category:Memes Category:Tails Gets Trolled Characters Category:Akiza Izinski Category:Cute Characters Category:Hungry Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Characters Category:Kirby and Yusei